Elisa Fontaine
Elisa Fontaine is a unique individual among the Fontaine family due to her strange ability to copy any power from any source. Elisa is from the ACA Reloaded Timeline, and does not appear in the original ACA, as there are different family compositions in both timelines, which makes Elisa's existence impossible in the original timeline. Background Elisa was born to Remillia Fontaine (Reloaded) and a noble named Colin. She is the only child from her parents. Despite being afforded one of the best education and training available to any noble or royalty, Elisa was not as intrigued nor determined as her other cousins when it came to study, but does know the basics of her family's tradition and beliefs, as well as the very basic of the unique Fontaine exorcism along with her family's Formless Sword art. Personality and Appearance Elisa is generally friendly and warm, happy-go-lucky and cheerful. She also has a sense of loyalty and is unable to turn her back on those in need, though she is well-aware that there are limits regarding one's generosity. As a person loyal to those she loves, she will go to great lengths to save them whenever necessary, to the point she will risk her own life for them as well. Elisa appears as a rather young girl with black hair that reaches her shoulders. She wears her hair in a bobcut with short fringes. Powers and Abilities Elisa has the unique power to copy any power of any source or origin or nature, and use it with extreme precision, sometimes even higher than that of the one she had copied from if the originator of the power has not mastered their ability. This is her Fontaine Primary Ability, and allows her to use any power at a level below the maximum potential of the ability she is copying. Elisa generally copies the powers of her relatives and can switch powers on the fly. As her mother Remillia was born with Hydrokinesis, Elisa has practiced using Hydrokinesis through her childhood after copying it, and has permanently gained a minor and weaker form of hydrokinesis as a consequence. This is limited to direct manipulation of existing water and cannot create water. While Elisa cannot condense or produce water for her attacks, Elisa can bend blood and other water based liquids even from afar. Elisa's Fontaine Secondary power is the ability to continuously channel a beam of electricity, which can reflect off multiple targets, much like a continuous form of chain lightning. It is not the most damaging attack, but it costs no magicka and has good damage output. Elisa has the Fontaine Eye of Perception, and thus she can read attack patterns and openings extremely well. With her right eye, she can discern even invisible people and see through all illusion and alteration spells. Equipment Like all other Fontaines, Elisa has a Fontaine Blade for her personal use. Its appearance is unknown, but can be sword-channeled by its owner to coat the blade in a deadly magical aura. The blade, when channeled, always causes high damage that the target is weakest to. Elisa can also fire blasts and waves of energy from her sword. Like all other Fontaine blades, it is unbreakable and can cut through spirits and ethereal beings. Trivia * Elisa's general apprearance and personality is greatly based and insipired off of Itsuwa in the TAMNI series, or A Certain Magical Index. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:ACA Fontaine Family